


Expendable

by Spiraling (Stormwind13)



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Kidnapped, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormwind13/pseuds/Spiraling
Summary: Chris isn't the heir, he isn't important, and he doesn't want to die in a cave
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947835





	Expendable

What if they were trapped here? 

Chris swallowed, trying to avoid letting his fear show. Alessandro barely seemed affected, almost completely indifferent to their surroundings, his older cousin completely ignoring their kidnappers once they’d been tossed into this dead end section of the caves. Ondina and Isolde wouldn’t have been afraid - the two girls didn’t seem like they were scared of anything, dragging him into trouble that Great-grandfather seemed more amused than annoyed by.  A whisper of wind crept through the cave and he shivered. It was late May, too hot to bother with anything but shorts and a T-shirt, at least in the sun. In the dim light of the wards, trapped underground with no way out, the shorts and T-shirt weren’t nearly enough. 

“Here.” Chris blinked as Alessandro’s suit jacket landed on his shoulders, fingers clutching at the blessedly  _ warm _ fabric. His cousin gave a ghost of a smile as he buttoned the cuff of his sleeves, “It’s got a heating charm on it - boardroom meetings can be cold. I at least have long pants and a shirt, both with heating charms as well. Keep that until we’re rescued.” 

“Are we going to be?” Chris asked softly. “No one-” 

Alessandro’s hand was a heavy weight on his shoulder. “If they wish to access any large amount of money, they will need to contact Great-grandfather,” he said calmly. “It is public knowledge that he is the one with control of the purse strings of the family fortune and not even his heir may spend it without consulting him.” 

That wasn’t  _ really _ true, Chris knew - Great-grandfather gave everyone that lived at the estate an allowance that they could spend as they liked and didn’t care what they did with it, within reason, but not even Alessandro got as big an allowance as their kidnappers probably wanted. Even if he was heir. 

That hadn’t stopped the men from apparating in and taking Chris and Alessandro right from the middle of Sesto before any of their other cousins could react. At least they were probably still in Italy. How many other mountain ranges and cave systems could they have been dragged to?

He didn’t want to think about that - they could be… what if they were in  _ Hungary? _ Hungary had mountains, he remembered that, or - or Finland! No one would ever find them if they were in Finland. 

“ Cristoforo,” Alessandro said, squeezing his shoulder, pulling him back to the chilly cave and hopefully northern Italy. “Be calm. If he could storm Nurmengard to retrieve his daughter, he will have no problem dealing with some self-important thugs.” 

Chris hoped so. He wasn’t Alessandro. Alessandro was the heir. Chris was here because they wanted Alessandro to behave. 

He wanted to go home now. 


End file.
